<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakdown With an Audience by InterstellarVagabond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906889">Breakdown With an Audience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond'>InterstellarVagabond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADHD, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meltdown, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sensory overload happens a lot when your brain works like one computer running millions of programs while your body acts like an empty gas tank. For people like Kazuichi sometimes emotions are put off for another day and then surge up all at once when one random trigger like a lack of sleep or a stubbed toe bring them out.<br/>Fuyuhiko catches Kazuichi in one of these moments and tries to understand</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakdown With an Audience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>anyway shameless ADHD vent fic... comfort character time...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The situation was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Fuyuhiko had just slapped Kazuichi, and Kazuichi was standing there looking stunned as his cheek started to redden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... holy shit, I’m so so-” Fuyuhiko started to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, man?” Kazuichi shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were acting </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I didn’t know what to do, I panicked!” he shouted right back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t being </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I was fucking… I was feeling! I was feeling emotions!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And apparently that’s super fucking weird for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This had started when Fuyuhiko went to find Kazuichi, hyperfocused in on his current project. Most days this happened: Fuyuhiko noticed Kazuichi not at meals, brought the idiot something to eat, and ended up hanging out with him because it was necessary to stick around and make sure he ate without getting distracted and going right back to hyperfocusing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only today things had been different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, Kaz!” he called into the workshop Kazuichi had made out of one of the military base buildings. “I brought you some- …” Fuyuhiko trailed off as he realized he wasn’t hearing the sound of music blaring too loud out of headphones, or power tools, or metal clanging against metal, or muffled swearing as Kazuichi hurt himself by accident again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he did hear, was things being thrown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ!” he dodged an empty energy drink can, one that hit the wall without making a satisfying enough sound in Kazuichi’s opinion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuichi whined, tears in his eyes as he picked up another object and threw it without aiming. This time it was a solid wrench and it hit the wall with a loud enough clang that he felt like he’d managed to throw some of his frustration with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing?” Fuyuhiko set the plate down out of Kazuichi’s reach so it wouldn’t end up like all the other things flying through the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you just get out of here?” Kazuichi shouted. “I’m dealing with some shit right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see that! Why the fuck are you throwing shit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuichi growled and kicked at a cabinet, only managing to hurt his foot in the process. He swore and hopped on one foot, falling back against the wall and slamming his fist back into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are gonna fucking hurt yourself, stop that!” Fuyuhiko moved closer, and Kazuichi pulled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not… not right now, okay?” he insisted, throat aching and hot with sobs that couldn’t make it all the way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to chill out!” Fuyuhiko’s heart was pounding as the idea that maybe his friend had fallen back into despair occurred to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuichi vocalized wordlessly, just venting emotion as he tangled his hands in his hair and pulled hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s when Fuyuhiko slapped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which brought them back to the present, where Kazuichi was giving him kicked puppy eyes and rubbing at his cheek as he sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look can you just… can you explain to me what happened so I know you’re okay?” Fuyuhiko asked, trying to exercise that patience he was working so hard on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just…” Kazuichi sighed. “Sometimes things are too much, alright? It just all hit at once. And when it hits all at once all I can do is try and… try and feel it. But feeling it is hard!” the tears welled up in his eyes again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What gets too much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything!” Kazuichi groaned, and then realizing Fuyuhiko wasn’t getting it he tried again. “Look… it’s like this. I didn’t sleep. I haven’t eaten today. I kept remembering that one thing Hiyoko said forever ago that hurt my feelings, and I kept messing up simple things like using a screwdriver, and my music was too loud and it was too hot in here and I was tired and hungry and…” he trailed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Fuyuhiko said softly, moving over to sit next to Kazuichi. “Okay, yeah. Too much. I get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know being destructive and shit isn’t good, I get it.” he shook his head. “But sometimes it’s all I can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it,” Fuyuhiko sighed. “I mean, when I get scared all I can do about it is get angry. When your brain decides to shut off… not much you can do about it, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah, you get it…” Kazuichi wiped at his eyes, sniffled a bit, and looked over at Fuyuhiko. “I’m sorry I yelled and threw things. I wasn’t expecting anyone to be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be expecting me. I’ve only been bringing you your meals everyday for like a month now,” he snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been helping me a lot, yeah…” Kazuichi blushed. “I know the way my head works is weird and dumb… you don’t have to put up with it, I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaz, you’re not weird and du… okay listen, you’re not dumb at least,” Fuyuhiko said. “But hey, you fix things around here in half the time of any repairman I’ve ever seen, and you can take apart an engine while playing a video game and holding a conversation. It’s like… you got a superpower or something and… I dunno, don’t superheroes gotta deal with all sorts of shit when their powers make life hard? Not that I know anything about it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, yeah…” Kazuichi smiled. “It’s like I’m Spider-Man and I can’t unstick from the wall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, like that,” Fuyuhiko agreed, patting his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t hate my brain or anything I just… I hate how my brain doesn’t work in a way that people get!” Kazuichi said. “Sometimes I wish I was normal, and sometimes I wish everyone else was like me or at least just fucking nice to me about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno if I can understand it, but I’ll try,” Fuyuhiko said. “I’ll at least try not to be a dick. And I won’t slap you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey you can slap me again if you want, I’m kinda into it to be honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuichi laughed wetly, wiping at the last of his tears. “It makes things easier when people try to get me.” he bit his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not that hard to get. People just gotta try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DUDE, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>just stopped crying!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kazuichi wailed, pulling Fuyuhiko into a tight hug as he tried to fight back the tears. Fuyuhiko reacted much like a cat grabbed by a toddler and froze up awkwardly and defensively until he finally sighed and melted into the embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… eat your damn lunch, okay?” he said. “You’ll feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Kazuichi grinned. “But I already feel better.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>